My Baby
by Memo-Jam
Summary: Tino loves his five year old son, Peter. Peter was his baby, his only baby. Crappy!Summary, mommy!Finland, Slight Sufin at the end.


**Just a little family fanfic! Angels is on hold for a bit. Please read and review, but don't flame. I wanted to show the slightly emotional side? Of having a family. Yeah, Tino gets emotional in his...**

* * *

"Mama, look at my picture!"

I look up to see my five-year old son Peter holding up a painting, his clothes completely covered in paint. I smile, setting down my book after marking the page.

"Well done Peter!" I say, taking the painting from him and taking it to the kitchen to dry. He follows me, pulling on my apron.

"Mama! Where's Hana?" he asks. I look out the window, noticing Hana chasing after a few birds.

"She's outside sweetie, but if you go out, you need your coat, scarf and hat on..." I say, starting to prepare dinner. I think Peter will go outside, but when I turn to get ingredients from the fridge, he is still there.

"I want to help Mama!" he exclaimed, again pulling at my apron.

"Of course you can help sweetheart!" I say happily, picking up my baby boy and kissing his forehead. I decided to make some soup, so I turned the stove on, heating some water as I cut the meat.

"Peter, could you get some vegetables for Mama?" I asked, petting Peter on the head, smiling at him. He nodded and turned to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a assortment vegetables and setting them on the work surface. I notice he has nearly brought the entire vegetable stock, and I smile.

"Silly Peter, you don't put tomato in this kind of soup..." I giggle, putting the tomatoes back in the fridge, taking some carrots, potatoes, onions and leeks from the pile of vegetables and putting the rest back in the fridge.

I fill the sink with cold water, and begin scrubbing the dirt off of the vegetables. I notice Peter staring at me with interest.

"Sweetie, do you want to help clean the vegetables while I cook the meat?" I ask, handing the brush to my son. He begins to clean the veg, and I smile, petting him on the head.

"Mama, this is a pot-a-too.?" he asked, holding up the half cleaned vegetable.

"Nearly baby, it's a potato" I correct him. Peter nods in understanding, continuing to clean the vegetables.

"Mama? After lunch can you read me a Moomin stowy?" he asked, blinking his blue eyes hopefully. I smile, thinking of my old Moomin stories.

"Of course baby, then we can both take a nap" I answer, starting to cut the vegetables then adding them to the meat and water. Peter climbs onto his chair, banging his spoon against the table. I smile, pushing strands of blonde hair out of my eyes as I stir the soup.

* * *

I look up, and notice a photograph of me, Berwald and Peter at the beach with Mathias, Lukas and Emil. Mathias is pulling a funny face, I am smiling softly, holding Peter on my lap. Berwald is slyly kissing my neck, a small smirk on his face, while Lukas and Emil smile awkwardly, not used to showing emotion.

We are like a strange, miss-matched family, and I love it. The smell of the soup is making my mouth water, so I serve it in bowls, adding some cold water to Peter's portion so he doesn't burn his tongue.

Peter eats, telling me about his new friend Lili, who he met yesterday at school. I smile, ruffling his hair.

"Mama! We played in the sandbox and made sand castles!" Peter said, finishing his soup.

"Awesome baby" I say, picking up Peter and cuddling him close. My son sleepily rests his head against my shoulder, yawning.

"Do you want some warm milk?" I ask, taking him through to my room and dropping him gently on the bed. Peter cuddles close to the pillows, mewling. I go to the kitchen, heating some milk in a pan. I notice I have a text from Berwald. I smile, reading it;

_You're beautiful xxxxx_

I feel my heart swell in my chest. Berwald can be so sweet at times...I smile, tapping out a message to send;

_You're handsome xxxxx_

I smile wider, sending it. I take the milk off the heat and pour it into one of Peter's bottle-cups and swirling some honey into it. Taking my phone and the cup, I go into my room and notice Peter is hiding under the covers. I place the milk and phone on the bedside table, and look around.

"Where is my little Peter?" I ask loudly, looking around. I hear a giggle, and I tiptoe towards the bed, pulling the covers back to see Peter giggling.

"Found you Mama!" he said, jumping to hug me.

"Hello baby boy!" I laugh, tickling his tummy and watching him double over, overcome with giggles.

"Stop Mama! Mama wins" Peter giggled, clinging to me. "What Moomin story do you want today?" I ask, taking the big book of Moomin stories out of the bookshelf. Peter takes a gulp of milk, nuzzling close. He looks incapable of speaking, so I choose "The tale of the Moomin Family".

Peter listens fondly while I read, lovingly stroking the pictures of Mama and Papa and baby Moomin. He cuddles closer to me, and I smile. Even though it's slowly, my baby boy is growing up. There will soon be a time when he doesn't want me to read him Moomin stories, or hug and kiss him...I feel tears in my eyes, but I blink them away. I'm being over emotional, again.

* * *

I put the book on the bedside table, pulling Peter close to my chest. I don't want my baby to grow up...I want him to stay small longer...What if he hates me one day? I get out of bed, leaving him asleep. I sit on the couch, beginning to cry. I know that I am being absolutely ridiculous. I know it won't be for years yet, but it scares me. The thought of loosing my baby boy. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. I am being utterly pathetic. I need to pull myself together, and stop being such a big baby.

"Hana girl?" I whisper, and the puppy rushes towards me, licking and nuzzling against my hand. I lean on my knees, rubbing behind her ears, scratching her tummy.

"Great Tino, you idiot, you've ruined your day now" I think, sighing as I sit outside in the snow, the cold not bothering me. I sit outside for a while, white flakes of snow fall from the sky, sticking to my hair, my clothes. My eyelids flicker, and I shift positions so I am now laying down in the cold snow. It's not bothering me. It is refreshing, and numbs my emotions. Maybe my tears will turn to icicles.

"Tino?"

I turn round, noticing Berwald, who is looking at me, looking worried.

"Ber!?" I ask, jumping up and slipping forwards into his chest. He catches me, smiling slightly.

"Clumsy..." he says quietly, ruffling my blonde locks. I look up at him, suddenly burrowing deeper into his chest and bursting into tears.

"Tino?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a idiot..." I sob quietly, nuzzling my face against Berwald's coat. He rubs my back, kissing my forehead.

"Your not a idiot..." He whispers. "You are the most beautiful person in-..." I cut him off.

"I am a idiot!" I shout. "Peter is going to hate me when he is older..." I burst into even more sobs, if it is possible. Berwald looks at me, first confused, then slightly berwildered.

"Tino...Why do you think that?" he asks, not angrily, just softly. I wipe my eyes.

"I-i don't know..." I say finally, not actually knowing the answer. Berwald smiles softly.

"See Tino? Your just being silly..." He whispers, wiping my tears away.

* * *

**I actually have no idea if that made sense... ;3;**


End file.
